Mechanisms for readily and releasably coupling implements to work machines are well known in the art and are commonly referred to as quick couplers. Quick couplers are used with construction equipment, such telescopic handlers for example, to secure various implements such as forks, buckets, work platforms, and other tools, to the boom of the machine. Known quick couplers typically utilize a retractable or otherwise movable member on the machine, such as a pin, that interlocks with a portion of the implement. The pin or other member can be retracted or otherwise moved to release the implement from the machine.
It is also known to provide power operated quick couplers, which use hydraulic or other power from the machine to affect the retraction and extension of the coupler pin and thus the release and coupling of the implement to the machine. For example, it is known to provide one or more control switches on a hand-operated joystick of the work machine, such as a telescopic handler or the like, to activate certain hydraulic functions, including the activation of a fluid actuator that retracts and extends the quick coupler pin or pins. Because it may be desirable to use the joystick switches to control other auxiliary hydraulic functions of the implement, a diverter valve has been provided to selectively divert the fluid supplied by the machine in response to the joystick switches to either the quick coupler or the auxiliary circuit of the implement. A concern that arises with such power operated quick couplers is the risk of the inadvertent, unintended release of the implement from the machine.
This invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or concerns set forth above.